


Every Time It Rains by DonnaR

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Ace of Base, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's thoughts about Jim.<br/>This story is a sequel to Don't Go Away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time It Rains by DonnaR

##  Every Time It Rains

by DonnaR

Disclaimer: Credit to Pet Fly, UPN and anyone else that Sentinel belongs to. I don't own them, just borrowing them a little bit. I also used some of Ace of Base's lyrics from her CD Cruel Summer off of their webpage, <http://www.aceofbase.net/songs/hd.htm>.

Notes: I got the idea for this story after constantly listening to the new Ace of Base's CD, Cruel Summer. I started noticing how their songs, in a certain order told a story. They just screamed Jim and Blair. I'd like to thank my wonderful internet friend, Isabel Tan for beta'ing this story. As well as a deep love for Ace of Base, she also has been cheering me up through some troubling times. This series is strictly for her. I hope this makes up for the cruddy life you've had lately. 

* * *

  
Every Time It Rains  
by DonnaR  
  
  
Every Time It Rains by Ace of Base  
  
I see dark clouds out my window,  
I know the storm is coming any minute,  
And the thunder just confirms my fears,  
And I know the tears are in there,  
I'll be crying unable to stop,  
Look here comes the very first drop  
  
Cuz every time it rains, I fall to pieces.  
So many memories the rain releases,  
I feel you, I taste you, I canno forget.  
Every Time it Rains, I get wet.  
  
Darling, I am still in love with you.  
As time passes by, it just intensifies,  
I know I'll never be with you again,  
I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes,  
I'll be trying, unable to stop,  
Look, here comes the very first drop.  
  
Chorus  
  
On sunny days I'm all right.  
I walk into the light, and I try not to think about,  
The love I live without.  
  
But Every Time It Rains, I fall to pieces.  
So many memories, the rain releases.  
I feel you, I taste you, I canno forget.  
Everytime it rains, I get wet.  
  


* * *

I'ts been nearly a year. A year of constantly remembering Jim, of the love that could have been. Why did I do it? I knew Jim was sorry. Somehow, I knew, if I'd just waited, I would have everything I'd ever want. Jim!  
  
But I was afraid. And like everyone else, when you're afraid, you can easily make bad decisions. I made the worst one of all.  
  
I can't believe I left him. I didn't even give him a chance to apologize for Alex and the dissertation. And what do I have left? Memories. That's it.  
  
God, could two more fools even be found. We were both fools. We should have fought our fear when we met and braved what we knew to be true. We're half-assed, head over heals in love with each other.  
  
There won't ever be anyone but you. I always knew that. Somewhow, I knew that you were the one. The only one for me. And now I face constant regrets.  
  
Looking out the window of the hotel, I watch the dark clouds pass by. The research expedition over, I was stuck in a hotel, here in Cascade, watching as the rain was about to fall. A storm comes, and all it does is remind me, confirm what I already know.  
  
I miss him. I worry about him. I pray he hasn't hurt himself in another zone-out while I'm not there. It could so easily happen.  
  
I'm supposed to be his Guide. The person who guides him into understanding his senses, how to use them, how not to fear them, how to enjoy them. Damnit, I should be there. Not galavanting half-way around at the bottom of the world.  
  
I'm still in love with you. I've never stopped loving you. God, this rain!! Will it never stop! All it does is remind me of the good times we had. The kindness in eyes that always opposed the harsh attitude he had. The first drop falls and splatters on my window sill. Then another drop of water falls, but it isn't from the rain. It's falling from my face. This rain brings forth all the tears that have pent up for you over this last year and the three years we had togather.  
  
I've never cried. Always, I've held things in, never letting anyone know they hurt me. But you Jim, you are the only one I've ever cried for. It hurts far to much not to. Sunny days and I'm all right. Or I pretend to be in any case. But when it rains, I fall to pieces. I can't forget the love I live without. And the love that I could never live with. I knew you loved me, Jim. How could I not? You gave me everything, except what I wanted most. Your passionate heart.  
  
And what do I have? Nothing, except memories, which this damn rain releases.  
  
You're everything I want, and everything I'll ever need. And everytime it rains, I fall to pieces.  
  
The end.  
  


* * *

Description:  
(Billy Steinberg/Rick Nowells/Maria Vidal)  
  
This song is only on the "Cruel Summer" Album from Arista, and not on the "Flowers" Album  
  
  
  



End file.
